When You Have Flu, Don't say 'I Love You'
by zhendherhiea13
Summary: What will happen when our prince Ryoma caught flu? and to be exact, he is all alone with Sakuno! what will happen to them? Will Sakuno's feelings be reciprocated by Ryoma?


When You Have Flu, Don't say I Love You!

=o= Uhm. … Hey Guys! So… after 1 year or such… I came back!

And, uhm… I think the way I fix the words per line haven't improved and the way I also twist the story,,, so… please.. again… I'm sorry if you get confuse.

I think Ryoma (as always) is out of character!

It's so hard to portray his expression and attitude… (o)

Anyways.. this is the new story, and I should quit my blabber talk

This is the legend:

()- my opinion.

""-dialog

**-Thoughts of the character.

…

Seishun Gakuen= 4:00 pm

There is a girl standing in front the gate while her long auburn hair floats alongside the gentle wind, she stopped using braids and her hair is shorter than before. Her body is now more matured, and she has such a slender shape. Now Sakuno is a petite-looking girl accompanied with her white pale-skin. After 3 years, her shy attitude has changed; she can show her feelings to Ryoma clearer than before.

*Hm… I'm 15 already, yet, I haven't confessed my feelings for Ryoma-kun. I'm so tired of this unrequited love… but… I have to fight on for Ryoma-kun. Before we separate for high school, I guess, I want to leave a memory of me in his mind, and… his heart. * Sakuno said while fixing her hair to her ear.

" Hey Ryuzaki-chan, do you know where our o'chibi is?" Eiji asked Sakuno.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Eiji-senpai but I haven't seen Ryoma since yesterday." Sakuno replied, as her bestfriend Tomo runs towards her. "Hey! Hey! NEEWWWSSS! From the N-orth E-ast W-est S-outh!" Tomo said with such an aggressive expression. Grabbing Sakuno's shoulder and shaking her from front to back repeatedly.

"Uhm.. Tomo-chan,… I can see stars.. " Sakuno said while she was being shook.

"SOORRRYYY SAAAKKUUNO-CHAANN! " Tomo released Sakuno from her grasp and inhaled deeply then- "RYOMA-KUN HAS FLU! Our Prince having flu is SSOOOO IMPOSSSIIIBLE!" (Her face was like this (*O*) haha)

"Tomo-chan… i-i-is he a-a-lright?" Sakuno said with trembling voice.

"Sakuno-chan! You shouldn't be so worry! Ryoma-sama is a BULL! He can be cured in no time!" Tomo said with a big, yes,,, BIG GRIN. "Haii, Haii Tomo-chan" Sakuno said blushingly.

"Nhe Tomo-chan, if o`chibi can be cured so easily, why is he still absent? To be frank, I haven't seen him in four days." Eiji said while holding his chin… mimicking… Fuji!

"EIJI! YESTERDAY WAS MONDAY! Of course you wouldn't see him in 4 days! There is SATURDAY AND SUNDAY! And for heaven's sake, we didn't have Saturday practice" Momo said while looking like this. (=3=)

"oh! Hahaha. Is that so?... … … Gomennnn! " Eiji said, while bowing his head deep. Then he straightened his back again and said "nhe, but, o'chibi is still sick right? So I should be worrying" (He is sulking.)

"Sakuno-chan, why don't we visit Ryoma-sama? To send our regards to him! Kyaa!" Tomo looked like a fan girl. ( -.- She is a fan girl. But she looks like an obsessed fan girl. )

"Tomo-chan, why are you so eager to visit Ryoma's house?" Sakuno asked, while blushing. "Haa? Did you forgot that I self-proclaimed to be your worst RIVAL?" Tomo said teasingly. "Mou Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied.

"Kehehehe,,, just kidding! I'm 100 years too early to interfere with your pure and innocent love for Ryoma-sama. Nhe?" Tomo laughed.

"Tomoka-chan. Arigatou… but, please don't give up on him for me. I can't stand the fact that I'm interfering with your love Tomo-chan " with teary eyes, she said it sincerely to her best friend.

"Stupid Sakuno! You can't call my feelings love, it's called. 'AD-MI-RA-TION!' !" Tomoka said grasping Sakuno's hand. Then the silence appeared. It lasted for 5 seconds, still,they have that pose.

"Mou Tomo-chan. What are you thinking of?" Sakuno asked.

With a change of atmosphere, Tomo lifted her head and said pleadingly. "Nhe, Sakuno, since you feel that you're stealing my love then go to Ryoma's house! He lives all alone so it'll help him and I won't be mad at you!" She grinned.

"B-B-Bu-But!" Sakuno stutters. "NO BUTS! If you won't visit him TODAY! Then farewell to you my friend!" Tomo sings the song.( Haha, we'll see each other again :] )

"Yeah! Same here! Send my regards to Ryoma! Sa-ku-no-chan?" Eiji said while raising his hands. "and if you don't go. I WON'T TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. Ok Sakuno-chan? " Eiji said while grinning.

"Haii haii. Me too! Gomen nasai Sakuno-chan" Momo said then he held Sakuno's shoulder. And with such scary eyes he said "You can help cure Ryoma. Do you know that his share of Inui Juice every practice is given to me? Do you know the MISERY! PLEASE !" Momo shook her.

"O-O-o-o-OK…" She said softly.

After school, they pushed her towards the gate.

"DON'T BETRAY US SAKUNO! JA-NE!"

*How can I let you down if you expect of me that much.* "HAI! Bye-bye!" Sakuno said. She said with a cute smile.

…

Echizen's residence= 5:00 pm

*Hn.. so I came here. I can do this* with a confident face, she knocks at the door. And then a cat-eyed boy opened the door. His skin is pale, his face is red and his breathing is heavy. He is Ryoma Echizen. The prince caught flu! While coughing he said. "Why are you here?"

"Uhm… I,,, I was told by Eiji and Momo-senpai to look after you and send their regards to you" She said while bowing.

"Hn… Why didn't they visit me their selves? Tsk." He said while widening the door open. Giving signals that Sakuno can come in. "Anou.. aahmm..Thanks Ryoma-kun" She said while entering his house while looking down. "Nhe. I should be the one thanking you. Baka." Ryoma whispered while closing the door.

"Ryoma-kun, what did you say?" Sakuno looked at him with an eager face. "Hn? Nothing." With a smirk he went ahead Sakuno and led her to the kitchen. "Mou Ryoma-kun. You murmured something" Sakuno said while playing with her fingers.

"I'm sick, so I forgot. And since you have the time to visit me, you should have time to cook for me? Right?" Ryoma said while he grabs a mask from the medicine cabinet. "Here, wear this. You can catch my colds if you can't be careful enough. If you finished cooking, I'll be in the living room. K?" Ryoma said. "Ok Ryoma-kun" She smiled then after hearing those words, Ryoma went to the living room and lay on the couch.

After 30 minutes. Sakuno finished cooking the soup.

"Ryoma-kun! Im done!" Sakuno said while rushing to the living room.

*Oh. He's asleep. I think I cooked too long.* Sakuno said while sighing. "Well I should prepare the utensils at least!" She is finding the plates. She saw it on top of the cabinet. *Hmm.. seems its too high to reach.* She grabbed a chair and stand on it and reached for the plates. Sakuno she-

Lost her balance! .. "Kyyaaaa!" Ryoma woke up with the sounds of crashing plates. He hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"Sakuno! What happened! Are you ok?" Ryoma held her hands. His breathing is still heavy, and his hands are still hot. "Hnn.. I'm ok Ryoma-kun. But, I destroyed your plates." Sakuno said while sobbing,

"Stu-pid. I don't care about the plates. And why did you have to get these plates? There are plates down here!" He opened a cabinet. "I'm so sorry Ryoma… I just… I just wanted to prepare it." Sakuno said while sobbing. "You want to prepare it without you asking me?" Ryoma coughs. "Ryoma-kun, your coughing… you should eat the soup." "Yeah, that's what you came here for. " "Uhm… I'll clean the plates."

"It's delicious. Thanks. " "Ahmm.. Thank you for the compliment. Oh yeah, excuse me for a bit." She picks up the broken plates. After she cleaned them she sat at the chair in front of Ryoma.

"Sakuno. You want to eat too?" He said while eating.

"Ahm… Thank you but I'm already full just by,,, just by… watching… you.." She said while blushing.

"Hey Sakuno, I'm sorry to disturb your time, and I think it's uncomfortable for you to wear a mask."

Ryoma said, as he reached out to her face, he touched her face and stroke it. "Again Sakuno… Than-"

"KYAA! RYOMA-KUN!" …. Ryoma collapsed. Sakuno struggles to lift Ryoma up.

"Ryoma… *hic hic* wake up.. *hic*. .. Ryo *hic* ma.." She said while crying. " I'll get some cold water"

Before she stood up, Ryoma grabbed her arms while his breathing gets heavier, his face becomes redder..

He pulled Sakuno towards her. "Ryo-" Her eyes widened. While she was still wearing a mask, Ryoma gave her a light and soft kiss. Sakuno was shocked and covered her lips that is covered by a mask. "Ryoma-kun! Your still sick,, you shouldn't play with me.." While saying that, Ryoma's hands strokes Sakuno's face . Sakuno felt the hot lingering feeling. Ryoma moved his hot face towards Sakuno's ears, and whispered. "I… L-L-lovee. Y-y-you." Sakuno felt the shivers as Ryoma's breath was hitting her face.

"… Don't say I love you when you have flu!" She said while blushing VERY RED.

Ryoma went closer to Sakuno's face and he removed her mask. And he said huskily. "W-w-when a per-s-son have.. *inhales deeply* flu, -hi-s hidden *breaths heavily* e-emotions leaks out.. " He smirks, and then, he moves towards Sakuno, wanting to kiss her. "n-no Ryoma-kun!" She struggles Ryoma's kiss by covering her lips.

"But… I love you … Sa..Ku..No.." Ryoma gently removed her hands and … "Mou… I. i-i.. I love you too.." Sakuno looked away from Ryoma's eyes, but he grabbed her face and said "look at me." Then he kissed her gently. Sakuno was blushing like a tomato as Ryoma was kissing her. *ha..? Ryoma's lips is so hot.. I can't help but melt.* Sakuno is still being kissed. Ryoma leans more towards Sakuno, His kiss gets deeper and deeper while Ryoma's hands at Sakuno's nape pushed her towards him. They breathe heavily while distancing their lips a little. Ryoma cancels the kiss and leans towards her ears.

" Your lips are cold. I-like-it" Ryoma kissed her ears "And… Ryoma-kun… I like your lips, it… m-m-melts me.." he smirks the chuckles and continued kissing her. After a second or two, Ryoma breaks the kiss again and said. "I forgot. You might catch my flu." Ryoma was shocked by his actions and covered his lips. "But, this is an exception" Sakuno said. Ryoma laughed. "I think I can attend school tomorrow." Then he pecks a kiss again. Then he said "Yeah, I think this is an exception, cause I'm a spoiled kid today." He chuckles and pins Sakuno to the floor.

"Are you willing to catch my flu?" Ryoma kissed her neck. "hnn.. that's why I told you not to say 'I love you' when you have flu…" After kissing her neck, he moved backwards and said. "it's best If we continue tomorrow. And this is a reminder for that." Ryoma points at Sakuno neck. "Ryoma-kun! You gave me a hickey!" "I did not. It's a reminder. Stupid."

Sakuno stood up and laughed. "Ok, so this is your reminder. Now this is mine." While sitting, Sakuno kissed Ryoma's neck, lower than where Ryoma puts his. "Ryoma. This is a proof that if I had caught your flu. You'll be my nurse. Ok?"

"Hn." Ryoma smiles, then he stood up and helped Sakuno to stand. "See you tomorrow." Ryoma leads her to his door. "Bye-bye Ryoma!" "Hn. Bye Sakuno."

The day after.

Seishun Gakuen.

"Wah! O'chibi got cured! What did you do Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked excitingly.

"Haha. I don't know. Maybe Ryoma said a lie when he was sick yesterday." She laughs softly.

"Sakuno, I don't lie when I have flu." He smirks. "Nhe. We're late. Ja-ne senpai." Sakuno said. Pulling Ryoma. "You go ahead Sakuno." Ryoma removed Sakuno's grasp.

"Ah,, ok. Let's go ahead Tomo-chan." Both of them hurried to their classroom.

"Oi! Echizen, what happened yesterday? What did you do to Sakuno-chan?" Momo came.

"I did nothing to Sakuno. Anyways, Thanks for sending her." Ryoma smirked and bowed deeply. (Intentionally). "Ja-ne" He hurriedly went to their classroom.

"HUH?" Eiji and Momo said.

"Eiji-senpai.. did… did… Ryoma called her Sakuno-chan 'SAKUNO'?" Momo's eyes were as big as a tennis ball.

"Nhe… Momo-kun… did.. did,, you NOTICE RYOMA's NECK? Is that.. is that.. A HICKEY?" Eiji's eyes were as big as a basket ball…

Fuji entered. "Nhe,, I think you gave Ryoma a good chance. He's a man now." Chuckles evil-ly. Then he entered his classroom.

"WHAATT?" EIJI AND MOMO HAD NO FACE TO SHOW, then they fainted.

====================END===================

Hahaha.. I get it's quite funny to think that Fuji thinks that Ryoma is a man now. Weird, they haven't done it. … YET… hahaha

=anyways! tHANKS FOR READING! It'S complete!

=sorry IF ITS CONFUSING. Soorrrry! (o)

Again.. thank you for reading!


End file.
